Naruto Son of the Grand Master
by sageof6way
Summary: Based of my published work The Lord of Shadows Rises. I have 5 book stubs for a free e book anyone intersted please pm me and I will givr you the code and direction to the book
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto but I do own The Lord of Shadows and it is copyrighted below

**The****Lord****of**

**Shadows****Rises**

_Rise of the __Heroes_

Copy right 2013 JamesTerzian

Copyright © 2013 by James O. Terzian.

Library of Congress Control Number: 2013914454

ISBN:

Hardcover

978-1-4836-8224-2

Softcover

978-1-4836-8223-5

Ebook

978-1-4836-8225-9

All rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the copyright owner.

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously, and any resemblance to any actual persons, living or dead, events, or locales is entirely coincidental.

This book was printed in the United States of America.

Rev. date: 08/08/2013

**T****o****or****der****additional****copies****of****this****book,****contact:**

Xlibris LLC

1-888-795-4274

.com Orders

It is on Amazon and Barnsandnoble

139769

Naruto Son of the Grand Master

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A four year old child of blond hair is running form a mob carrying various weapons. "Kill the demon," shoputed a village.

"For the Yondaime," shouted another one. They corner the boy and start to beat him up with blunt objects.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

In a part of the village were five people four men and a woman. There were wearing blue robes with a white rose on the chest. "We got the provision lets head to the tower meet Sarutobi-san," said the blond haired man.

"Yes grand master," said a man with no hair.

The female with a bulging belly hears some shouting. "What is that?" she asked.

"Sounds like shouting," said a black haired man with a tan complexion.

"Let us check it out," said the grand master.

The group heads into an ally and are appalled at what they see. "The hell is going on," said a red man with the groups curved swords on his back.

"We are teaching this demon a lesson," said a member of the mob.

The grand master growls in anger and disappears and reappears in front of the boy. "He is a child and if harm one hair on him, you will not have a good night," said the young grand master.

We out number you demon lover," shouted man in the crowd. "Let kill them all and take the woman for ourselves."

The man fall down as the grand master retract his kodachi. "Anyone else wish to threaten my wife?" said the grandmaster with a dangerous tone.

"Anbu restrain the mob," shouted a voice as an old man in black battle armor appears with fifty figure with white masks with a different animal drawn each of them. "Take them to Ibiki, tell him he has free reign to get info from them,"

"Yes Lord Hokage," said the Captain as they arrested the mob.

The old man and a few Anbu jumps down. "It is good to see you again grand Master Alexander," said the man. "Bring young Naruto to my office. You arrival could not be any better."

In the office the old man gave a tired sighs. "What is hell is wrong with you Sarutobi?" shouted the red haired man.

The guard jump down with weapon. "Yuan, stay calm," said Alexander. "I wish to ask what is wrong with that a child is nearly beaten to death?"

"We where attacked by the Kyuubi," said Sarutobi. "The Yondaime sealed it in young Naruto. His life is hell."

"Why did you not protect him better?" asked Alexander.

"The civilians grab a lot of power from me before I took the seat again," Sarutobi said.

"With all do respect," said the bald head man. "This village is a dictatorship and you are in command not the council. They are your advisers noting more."

"You are right Master Guan," said Sarutobi as a fire is lit from the inside. "I am done being the punching bag."

The master smiles and Shinboi no Kami is awakened from its slumber. "I have a request," said Alexander. "I would like to adopt young Naruto and train him."

Lenora looks at her husband. "I support you decision dear," she said. "He should grow up with a loving family."

"Very well are you willing to join the village or are you going to take out to train and raise him?" asked Sarutobi.

"We will train him here," said Alexander. "We came to establish the Order of White Rose in this village."

"Sarutobi smiles and take paper from his desk. "Here are the form please sign and young Naruto will be you son," said the old man. "Here is the deed to a house."

Alexander does as told and picks up the sleeping Naruto and walks out with his group to the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End short prolog next chapter if I go further will be longer

I have published a book ordering information is on the copyright on the top. I have some u[p to chapter 12 done on fiction press Username is Newbe but the book goes up to chapter 11 so that were is edited. I would like you buy a book from Amazon and support me if you can. Title is the Lord of Shadows Rises: Rise of the Heroes. I am planning on republishing the whole book. The published book is only 72 pages very short check it out,"

I am James Terzian signing off. First five readers to message me with this word bookstub will get free ebook


	2. Naruto's New Family

I don't own Naruto but I do own The Lord of Shadows and it is copyrighted below

**The****Lord****of**

**Shadows****Rises**

_Rise of the __Heroes_

Copy right 2013 JamesTerzian

Copyright © 2013 by James O. Terzian.

Library of Congress Control Number: 2013914454

ISBN:

Hardcover

978-1-4836-8224-2

Softcover

978-1-4836-8223-5

Ebook

978-1-4836-8225-9

All rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the copyright owner.

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously, and any resemblance to any actual persons, living or dead, events, or locales is entirely coincidental.

This book was printed in the United States of America.

Rev. date: 08/08/2013

**T****o****or****der****additional****copies****of****this****book,****contact:**

Xlibris LLC

1-888-795-4274

.com Orders

It is on Amazon and Barnsandnoble

Spoiler for my book in this chapter

Naruto Son of the Grandmaster

Naruto's New Family

Xxxx

"Where am I?" asked the boy named Naruto as he woke up. Getting out of the bed he starts to panic. _"This is not my apartment,"_ he though franticly.

Rushing out of the room he get to the top of the stairs.

In the living room were five people sitting on chairs. "It is a sham what the people due to a child," said the black haired female with a bulging belly.

"It is human nature to fear the unnatural," said the man with blond hair.

"Our friend is up, Grand Master Alexander" said the bald headed man.

"I know Guan," said the blond haired man. "Come down young man we will not hurt you."

Naruto walks down cautiously. "You were the one who saved me," said the five old child. "Thank you."

"We could not let a child be beaten for no reason," said Alexander. "Lenora is breakfast ready and do you need help?"

"I am good honey," said the only female in the group. She walks out to the kitchen.

"Naruto," said Alexander. "I have present for you."

Naruto wait with hitched breath as Alexander take a piece of paper. "I Alexander Theodorson would like to adopt Naruto Uzumaki as my own flesh and blood," said Alexander reading the parchment. "Naruto I would like be your father. But the final choice is yours," said Alexander.

"I accept dad," said Naruto.

"The young lady is Lenora but is my wife and is mother," said Alexander.

"I am Guan of Shaolin," said the bald headed man.

"I can Yuan," said the Red haired man.

"I am Mason," said the young man with black hair.

"Now Naruto what do you wish to be?" asked Alexander.

"I want to be Hokage and protect this village," said Naruto.

Yuan whistles impressed with Naruto's aspiration. Aiming high Naruto, I see," said Alexander. "First you got to be a Shinboi before you can be Hokage. Then you have train work your way up after all there are no short cut in life.'

Yes Father," said Naruto

"Breakfest is ready," said Lenora as everyone gets up and sees Naruto rooted in place.

"Naruto you will not go hungry and you will be the first to get you food," said Alexander with a gentle smile.

They sit down and Naruto is amazed at the spread on the table. Sausages, Bacon, Egg, Pancakes. "Please Naruto help yourself," said Alexander.

They hear a knock. "Mason can you get that. Hokage-sama is here," said Alexander.

Naruto was shocked. "How did you know that?" asked Naruto.

"It is a sensing skill I have learned. It lets you feel the life of people and can identify them with easy," said Alexander. "We will teach you all we know."

Mason walks back in with the Hokage behind him. "Greeting master," said Sarutobi.

"Lord Hokage," said the four masters and the grand master.

"Jiji," shouted Naruto rushing and hugs his grandfather like figure.

"Well how has new family been to you?" asked the old man.

"Great," said Naruto.

"He wishes to take your hat Lord Hokage," said Alexander.

"Oh," said Sarutobi. "You will have to work hard before I can give it to you."

Right I will be the strongest Ninja ever," shouted Naruto.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves," said Alexander. "You have tough competition from the populous in terms of skills," said Alexander.

"First I will sign you up for the academy," said Sarutobi. "Which is why I am here."

"I guess I will let him attend," said Alexander. The Hokage takes out a form and Alexander signs it.

"Thank you he will start in two week," said Sarutobi. "I want him to learn a jutsu that will help him after he unlocks his chakra. When I will teach it to him."

Alexander nods his head. "We will train him in taijutsu and our style of fighting," said the Grand Master.

"Very well," said The Hokage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto was standing in front of his father. "Alright we will start you off with the form my father taught me kickboxing," said Alexander. "We will start with some stretches."

Alexander and Naruto stretch for an hour. "Now kickboxing is used with evasion we will learn how to dodge attack," said Alexander.

Alexander shows him the motion and smiles after two hour Naruto learn basic kickboxing styles. Dad I am finished with the punching exercise," said Naruto.

"Take five we will continue this style in a thirty minutes," said Alexander. "I am going to have you wear some light weight to increase you speed."

"Yes, father," said the blond boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto continued to practice and Alexander had drag him away from the training grounds and within a week he got to moves down and now is trying to unlock his chakra.

Naruto was meditating until he felt a spark in his chest in an eruption of chakra is seen by Alexander who monitoring his progress. "Impressive jounin level reserves," thought the grand master. "Which means it will be difficult for him to use genjutsu."

"I did it dad," said a tired Naruto.

"Great job son," said Alexander. "Let have some lunch and relax for the rest of the day."

Yes father," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxx

They enter the house and see Guan in the training room sparring with Yuan on the way to the kitchen. "Uncle Guan and Uncle Ero- Yuan," said Naruto.

Guan smile as Yuan sulks. "I look at one magazine with woman and I become a pervert," said the red haired master.

"Now Naruto, don't be too hard on Uncle Yuan. Men look at those magazines when then they are lonely and can't get a date," said the monk.

"Not you too Guan," said Yuan. "You are still a virgin."

"True I choose to be because I am monk and must stay celibate," said Guan with neither noticing Naruto slip away.

"Too much info," thought young blond child as he went to the kitchen. In the Kitchen Naruto sees his mother making a sandwich for Naruto.

"What do you want on the sandwich?" asked Lenora.

"Anything is good," said Naruto.

Three three eat their meal and Alexander stands up. "Lord Hokage wishes to see you after unlocking your chakra," said the grand master.

Yes father," said Naruto as he stands up and the two walk out of the house.

Xxxxxxxxx

The walk to the tower could not be any longer due the glare sent towards Naruto and his father. Alexander unleashes some killer intent keeping some of the people away. Alexander catches a rock and turns his head to a man. "I would like an apology for throwing the rock at my son," said Alexander.

"Make me demon lover," shouted the man.

Alexander disappears and reappears in front of the man grabbing him by the neck. "Dad, don't hurt him," said Naruto. "Please,"

"Very well Naruto," said Alexander seeing the begging look in his son eyes. "Had my son been a demon he wouldn't have ask for mercy for you, think before acting."

"The man breathed and turned to Naruto. "I am sorry," said the man with his head down at this act of mercy.

"I don't hold grudges," said Naruto. "I am sure you have a reason to hate me. But I will protect everyone in this village."

"Let's go," said Alexander. "We have to meet the Hokage."

Xxx

Sarutobi smiled seeing Naruto. "I take it he unlocked his chakra?" asked the man.

"He did," said Alexander.

"I jutsu I want to show you is forbidden due to the amount chakra needed," said Sarutobi. "You have enough for the Kage Bushin no jutsu. I will if you promise to only practice it in a preson of you family or me," said Sarutobi.

"Of course Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"It is just one seal," said Sarutobi. "Kage Bushin no jutsu."

A clone of Sarutobi appears. "Amazing," said Naruto.

"I will make sure he doesn't go overboard," said Alexander. "Thank you for helping him when you can."

"I wish I can do more but I still a lot of power to take back," said Sarutobi.

"Let us head home and get you ready for the academy in a week," said Alexander.

"Yes dad," said Naruto.

The two leave the office and head back home,"

Alexander turned to his son. "You progression in kickboxing to a degree that I will teach the Snake Style and Crane which was taught to me by Master Luray," said Alexander.

The two get home and tell Lenora about the trip. "Sound exciting," said Lenora.

Later that night in in the bed room Lenora anfd Alexander were chating. "I hope he never has to kill but it wishful thinking,"{ said Lenora.

"We were still young when we took a life," said Alexander. "I killed a general of the Lord of Shadows when I was seventeen."

"I killed those poachers as well," said Lenora. "But is still young."

"I know honey. But we can't protect him from the horrors of this profession," said Alexander. "We can only support him when it does happen."

"Good Alexander," said Lenora.

"Good night," said Alexander as they kiss and go to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

Second chapter of Naruto and my book. I am giving pdf copies of my first book. I am going to republish the whole story so the first is not the complete story. The second part is finished just need to publish it.

PM me and I will send you the pdf of the The Lord of Shadows. If you like it please tell you friend about and review it on Amazon and Barnsandnoble.

Now I am looking for review of this story and my book. Let me know thanks


End file.
